victoriousfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Jade West
Jade West é um dos personagens principais na série de TV da Nickelodeon "Victorious". Ela é gótica e punk. Ela pode ser muito possessiva do seu namorado, Beck Oliver e fica com ciúmes facilmente. Esta atitude pode ter uma conexão com seu pai como Tori descreveu-o como frio e crítico em Wok Star. Ela é uma atriz, roteirista (escreveu e produziu Well Wishes ("Bem Querer")), e cantora (cantou a música Give It Up com Cat e parte de uma canção sem nome de André). Sua melhor amiga é Cat Valentine e é uma boa amigo de André Harris. Ela é interpretada por Elizabeth Gillies. Relações com Outros Personagens Beck Oliver (2008-presente; Namorado) thumb|left|Jade e Beck Beck é o namorado de Jade a mais de dois anos, sobre quem ela é muito protetora. Ela não gosta dele falando com meninas (na maior parte meninas bonitas),embora ela não reconhece seus problemas de confiança com ele. Ela não fez isso desde que ele voltou com ela, mostrando que ela pode fazer compromissos e realmente amá-lo. Sua obsessão por Beck é mostrado aparente no Pilot, quando ela vê Tori limpando café da camisa de Beck e interpreta a ação como um flerte. Apesar de ser apenas um acidente. E no final do episódio, quando mostra o visivel ciúmes e raiva dela quando Tori o beijou. Jade é geralmente a única a mostrar o amor no relacionamento, embora o casal se mostra mutuamente apaixonados em várias ocasiões, como quando Beck disse "Eu nunca deixei de te amar". Ela termina com Beck brevemente no episódio Jade Dumps Beck, mas tem dúvidas sobre isso e rapidamente quer ele de volta. Jade passa por um estado de depressão curto quando Beck não a aceita de volta, então recorre à ajuda de sua inimiga, Tori. No final do mesmo episódio, eles reacendem seu relacionamento e continuam namorando. Beck também claramente gosta de provocar Jade, tanto por deixá-la com ciúmes ou se deixar levar por suas próprias teorias. Isto é exemplificado no Wi-Fi in the Sky quando ele não conta a ela que sua vizinha, líder de torcida, tem apenas 9 anos de idade. Depois Jade afirma que ele faz isso o tempo todo. Em uma entrevista, Elizabeth Gillies (a atriz de Jade) afirmou que "Beck tende a controlá-la. Tão forte como Jade é, sem ser agressiva ou controlar, ele pode levá-la a fazer nada. Ele vai dizer 'calma' e ela escuta ele. " (Atividade quando ele a castiga em Beggin' on Your Knees e ela obedece.) No vídeo do perfil de Beck no theSlap.com, afirma que eles namoram há dois anos e foi exclusivo para um ano e meio. Jade parece mostrar um lado mais suave quando ela e Beck estão sozinhos, que tem sido visto em alguns de seus vídeos no The Slap. (Veja: Bade) Tori Vega (2010-presente; Inimiga e Amiga) thumb|left|190px|Jade e Tori Jade parece ter tido uma rivalidade aberta com Tori, desde o primeiro episódio, onde Jade derramou café sobre Tori por "flertar" com o seu namorado e Tori beijou-o para se vingar. A partir do episódio 3, Stage Fighting, elas parecem estar a desenvolver uma amizade possível, embora ela ainda exibe uma antipatia por Tori. No quarto episódio, The Birthweek Song, ela dá para Tori um café que ela encontrou no lixo e diz: "Sim, eu realmente não sou sua amiga". Apesar de ter dito isso, Jade procura Tori quando ela termina com Beck em Jade Dumps Beck, e pede seu conselho. Em Freak the Freak Out, Jade tenta usar Tori para derrotar duas garotas do Karaoke depois que ela e Cat foram injustamente proibidas de se apresentar lá, indicando que, independentemente de sua hostilidade com Tori, Jade se refere a ela como artista digna. Em Wok Star, Tori ajuda Jade a produzir uma peça de teatro, que ela escreveu para impressionar o pai. Quando s eu pai admite que a peça de Jade foi excelente, Tori abraça Jade, sinalizando que as duas são agora consideradas amigas. Em Beck Falls for Tori, Jade ajuda a Tori, forçando-a a fazer o filme e superar seu medo. Em Tori Gets Stuck, Jade tenta incansavelmente roubar o papel de Tori em Steamboat Suzy e elas parecem serem inimigas mais uma vez. Em Prom Wrecker, os planos do baile de Tori fica no mesmo dia da peça de Jade por acidente, então Jade busca vingança e tenta arruinar o "baili" da Tori. Eventualmente, o plano de Jade sai errado. Elas parecem estar de volta em condições ruins, como em Helen Back Again, Jade não ajudou Tori a continuar na escola, em Who Did It to Trina? Jade acusa Tori pelo acidente de Trina, e em Jade Gets Crushed Tori afirma várias vezes que Jade é má. (Veja: Jori) Cat Valentine (2008-presente; Melhor Amiga) thumb|300px|right|Jade e Cat cantando Give it up Jade e Cat são amigas muito próximas apesar de suas personalidades muito opostas. Eles parecem se amarem como irmãs. Cada normalmente expressa preocupação com a outra quando estão feridas, e chama a pessoa que causou isso. Jade também é menos hostil e mais paciente com Cat do que para a maioria das pessoas (mesmo que ela disse uma vez "É uma máquina que pode te levar para outra mesa? Se for qual botão eu aperto?"). Cat não é tão facilmente ofendida por Jade (embora em Rex Dies, Jade faz uma ameaça de morte a Cat dizendo: "Se alguém cair dessa passarela e cair no chão com força você acha que ela morre?" e em A Film by Dale Squires ela usa o fato de que ela est á agindo como uma desculpa para dar um tapa na cara da Cat). Mesmo que involuntariamente Cat electrocuta Jade Em Rex Dies", Jade é mostrada como não sendo extremamente chateada com isso. No episódio Survival of the Hottest, o abraço que, o que implica que elas são muito boas amiga s. Em Freak the Freak Out, elas cantam a música "Give It Up" juntas. Jade e Cat costumam comentar sobre cada discussão da outra em TheSlap. Jade parece exercer uma espécie parental de controle sobre Cat, e parece saber muito bem. (Veja: Cade) André Harris (2008-presente; Bom Amigo) Jade não parece ter problema com André. Eles são amigos há pelo menos dois anos, revelado em The Great Ping Pong Scam. Eles comem na mesma mesa e conversam entre o mesmo grupo de pessoas. Ela fica irritada por André de vez em quando, como mostrado em Beck's Big Break, quando ela fica irritada com ele quando está tocando música em seu teclado, para que ela tirou as baterias do teclado. Por outro lado, eles parecem ser muito gentis com os outros, como visto em The Diddly-Bops, onde Jade estava entre aqueles que estão tentando consolar André em perder seu contrato de gravação. Ela ainda puxa o braço de Rex fora por fazer piadas sobre sua situação. Em Jade Gets Crushed, André desenvolve uma paixão por Jade. (ver Jandré) Sinjin Van Cleef (2010-presente; Inimigo) Sinjin tem uma queda por Jade, mas ela não gosta muito dele. Em "Jade Dumps Beck", quando Sinjin ouviu que Jade terminou com Beck, Sinjin lhe disse: "Quer um (namorado)?" Jade respondeu: "Vá embora". E ele saiu rapidamente. Além disso, quando a notícia do final do namoro de Jade e Beck, Sinjin e seu amigo fez uma tentativa de se sentar com ela na hora do almoço, até que Jade apenas disse "não" e os dois foram embora. Em "Tori the Zombie", Jade disse que sua mãe deu à luz a coisa errada. Sinjin também foi mostrado estar na casa de Jade, obviamente sem a permissão, para grande irritação de Jade, em "Wi-Fi in the Sky". No TheSlap, ele fala sobre Jade e até mesmo escreve seus poemas. Isso pode mostrar que ele tem uma obsessão doentia por ela. Em Wok Star ele ajudou-a com cenografia. Quando tentou falar com ela sobre os diferentes tipos de musgo de usar para o cenário, ela apenas disse: "Parece o seu cabelo." E ele disse "Obrigado". Ele então continuou a falar com Jade, que irritada ela ordenou que ele "Sai". Antes mesmo de terminar a palavra, ele saiu correndo, mostrando que ele sempre faz o que ela diz. Tori disse que, pelo medo, Sinjin acabou fazendo xixi nas calças. Em um vídeo no "TheSlap" Sinjin fez bonecos dele e de Jade. Ele agiu como se Jade estava apaixonada por ele e queria terminar com Beck para que ela pudesse sair com ele. Jade entra na sala para ver Sinjin e calmamente diz-lhe que não está bem. (Veja: Sade) Trina Vega (2008-presente; Inimiga) Jade mal interagiu com Trina até agora, mas ela parece odiá-la. Em Jade Dumps Beck, thumb|270px|Jade brigando com Trina Trina lhe dá um panfleto de publicidade de seu show. Jade responde amassando o panfleto e colocando-o na camisa de Trina. Em Survival of the Hottest Jade grita sem rodeios a Trina duas vezes que ninguém gosta dela. Além disso, quando Tori perguntou a Jade o que ela achava que ela deveria à Trina, pelo seu aniversário, ela respondeu conscientemente "talento", deixando claro que ela acredita que Trina não tem nenhum talento, que é provavelmente o que a maioria das pessoas diria sobre o assunto. Ela encontra, em Who did it to Trina?, o acidente de Trina hilariante, e enviou-o online. (Veja: Trade) Robbie Shapiro (2008-presente; Inimigo e Amigo) ' Jade demonstra que não gosta de Robbie, e tortura-o. Ela o insultou e Rex um par de vezes, mesmo arrancando o braço de Rex com um sorriso. Em "Survival of the Hottest" Jade força Robbie 'thumb|253px|Robbie, Rex e Jade a dar-lhe sua água porque ela está com calor e com sede. Ela estava exultante da morte de Rex, mesmo com o trauma emocional que causaria em Robbie, em "Rex Dies". No entanto sua razão foi para que Robbie pusesse superrar a morte de Rex e''' finalmente, tornar-se normal, possivelmente significando, à sua maneira, que ela se preocupa com a saúde mental de Robbie. Eles são vistos como menos conhecidos amistoso em "The Diddly-Bops" quando Jade elogiou Robbie em sua canção sobre vidro quebrado, o único personagem a concordar com ele sobre ela, dizendo "Eu gostei". Em "Wok Star", ele mostra alguma compaixão por ela a respeito de sua peça, e a confusão em suas maneiras de lidar com o stress (ou seja, cortando uma lata de lixo). No entanto, ele junta-se ao plano de tornar a peça de Jade melhor o ato de abertura. (Veja: Rade) Erwin Sikowitz '''(2008-presente; Professor) Jade afirma que Sikowitz é o seu professor favorito em seu perfil de vídeo no TheSlap e, principalmente, participa de suas atividades. Sikowitz realmente não tem um relacionamento com ela, embora ele a chama para ser em uma cena de improvisação no Pilot e, aleatoriamente, convida-a a estar em um exercíco de atuação improvisada, que irritou-a, mas ela fez isso de qualquer maneira. Jade também fez parte do Diddly-Bops, um grupo para crianças que Sikowitz juntou para a festa do filho de seu amigo. Jade também foi o primeiro a comentar sobre a página do Sikowitz no TheSlap. No Sleepover at Sikowitz's, Jade é a primeira a se voluntariar para ir à casa de Sikowitz. (Veja: Jikowitz) Curiosidades * A familia dela aparenta não gostar muito dela.thumb|199px|Jade quando Tori a "acertou" com a bengala * Não se sabe se ela gosta ou não de Tor'i.' * O quarto dela e cheios de potes de vidro com borboletas mortas dentro. * Seu notbook tem como papel de parede um corvo. * Seu armario fica ao lado do de Robie. * Seu brinquedo preferido era um martelo quando criança. * Ela gosta de Ke$ha visto no episodio Sorvetes para Ke$ha. * Ela tem um irmão mais novo. * Seu professor favorito na Hollywood Arts é Sikowitz de acordo com o TheSlap.com. * Seu nome de usuario é"ScissorLuv '. * Apesar de Jade ter uma personalidade escura, ela não gosta de ser pensado como "assustadora" ou "bizarra", como mostrado em vários episódios como "Jade Com Tots", um filme de Dale Squires , e Sorvete de Ke$ha .thumb|Jade em seu Filme *Seu armário é colorido de preto, com vários tipos de tesoura colados nele. *Jade gosta de bebês assustando (mencionado no Tori fica presa ). *Jade ama banheiras de hidromassagem / jacuzzi *Jade é a única que não tem medo de Helen , o novo diretor de Hollywood Arts. *Ela não gosta de Vila Sésamo *Jade parece gostar de inventar seus próprios scripts para peças escuras ou assustadoras. (Mostrado em Estrela Wok , Helen Back Again , e Prom Wrecker.)thumb|Jade em seu armário *Ela não vai no oceano porque ela tem medo de golfinhos, devido a uma experiência traumática que teve na 3 ª série. *Ela também não gosta de cortar o cabelo. Para ela, é um desperdício de tempo. (Disse isso na sua pagina no TheShap.com) *De acordo com o TheSlap.com, ela gosta de caras mais velhos. *Ela conhece um cara que comprou uma casa e achou uma mulher morta no armario (ela era loira) segundo Jade *Ela gosta de Kenan Thompson *sua cor preferida é preto *Apesar de se considerar forte Jade ja chorou varias vezes uma no episodio Survival of the Hottest e a outra em Jade Dumps Beck Tumblr lpzve1AKxV1qfyvtk.gif JadeWST..jpg Tumblr lg873ynRcL1qguonno1 400.gif Amizade.jpg Candre-Cat-has-a-crush.jpg Victorious studio pic.jpg Tumblr lom5liuXyP1qelcvlo1 500.jpg Tumblr lnqkt9bTcJ1qgmmzjo1 500.png Tumblr lno9siCvQk1qfegw3o1 500.png Tumblr lnnhcrUsbI1qjv89mo1 5006.jpg Tumblr lnkwqo0zXo1qh0gljo1 500.gif Tumblr lnk50mygZ31qjv89mo1 500.png Tumblr lngw2ePvVf1qjv89mo1 500.jpg Tumblr lngw1kbVOU1qjv89mo1 500.jpg Victorious-season-1-14.jpg Bade2.jpg 318px-JDB.png 439px-Jade-Dumps-Beck-4.jpg 475px-Asdfa.jpg 475px-Baly.jpg 475px-Bvas.jpg 475px-Jade and Beck-making up.jpg 475px-Rota.jpg 475px-Trina Onewomenshow.png 58.JPG 710px-Trina Vega em Trina!-1-.JPG AHG.jpg Hora do martelo 3.jpg Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Principais Categoria:Mulheres Categoria:Jovens Categoria:Hollywood Arts Categoria:Estudantes Categoria:Vilões Categoria:Família West